


Every Demon (Wants His Pound Of Flesh)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Who Will Find Me [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Brother, let me be your fortressWhen the night winds are driving onBe the one to light the wayBring you home(Needtobreathe,Brother)





	

Same room, different film. He could lip-synch to this one as well; nothing would be easier for him, but he’s not alone this time around, and that makes all the difference in the world.

“Oh, don’t stop yourself on my account,” a familiar baritone rumbles in the vicinity of his right knee. The idiot boy won’t be persuaded to sit properly on a chair, but on balance he can’t say he minds that at all.

“So, how is your – friend?” he enquires at length, his brain finally catching up with the faint trace of artificial cherry flavour about his brother’s clothes.

“How should I know?”

Too quick, and he can see through the lie. He’s always been able to do so, ever since he was eight and Sherlock was nothing more than a toddler.

It had always been so much more difficult with Eurus – verging on humanly impossible, in point of fact – and a cold shiver runs down his spine.

“More Scotch?”

He nods, silently, and hands over his glass. It’s only when his little brother resumes his place at his feet, his head a comforting warmth near his thigh, that he turns his eyes to the screen once more.


End file.
